


Bark For Love

by ReginaTheCat (orphan_account), Slave2Writing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Play, Angry Sex, Cheating, Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Magic Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ReginaTheCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slave2Writing/pseuds/Slave2Writing
Summary: When her wife fails to show up for their first ever anniversary, a drunken, devastated Regina seeks comfort in the arms of her purported soulmate. The harsh light of day reveals the massive mistake she’s made… and the potential destruction of her marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Our first ever completed piece was originally going to be a part of SwanQueen Week for the arguments prompt. But it ended up becoming something entirely on its own. This is a project several months in the making.
> 
> Read the tags for warnings. This is not a lighthearted fic, however we hope people enjoy!

It was the eighth night in a row Emma had failed to make it back home in time for dinner. Small puffs of breath were visible in the cold air as the sheriff jogged through the streets, autumn leaves crunching beneath the press of her combat boots.

  
Most of the businesses on Main Street were in the process of closing up shop for the night, the sheriff’s shadow flying just ahead of her as she picked up the pace, the black profile jumping from streetlamp to streetlamp and coasting beneath the twinkling christmas lights her godmother’s grandmother had insisted be put up early around the diner’s outdoor patio.

  
It was just her luck that _Game of Thorns_ was still open and Emma managed to squeeze through the doorway despite the fact that Moe French was already yanking down the security shutters over the glass window.

  
“I’m sorry, sheriff, but - ”

  
“This is an emergency - I need flowers!”

  
“Ah, well, what type of flowers?”

  
“I don’t know - just - anniversary type flowers.” Emma crumbled just a little bit more at the flash of pitying comprehension illuminating the florist’s features. “Nothing’s too expensive, I’ll take anything.”

  
She ran out a few minutes later with a bouquet of red roses when Moe insisted she just go with the classic touch. Some of the petals were ripped away by the wind as Emma sprinted across town in the direction of Mifflin Street, the wrapping which covered the damp stems bunched up in her tight grip, the bouquet held high above her head like an olympic torch, face flushed from the effort.

  
It was almost ten o’clock, not horribly late by the savior’s standards, considering she’d only managed to sneak back inside the mansion no earlier than midnight for the past week. But really fucking horribly late by anniversary dinner standards - their first _ever_ anniversary, which Emma had promised Regina she’d of course make it home in time for, grumbling her way through breakfast and making it clear to her wife just how offensive it was to assume that she’d miss such an important event.

  
Not willing to waste another second, Emma leapt over the black gate and brushed her shoulders against the freshly cut hedges that acted as a barrier between the sidewalk and the looming mansion which gleamed white beneath the crescent moonlight.

  
Nearly tripping up the front stairs, she fumbled in her jacket pocket for the house keys, shoving the metal inside and twisting urgently until there was a satisfying _click_. Wetting her lips nervously, Emma stepped inside the dark entryway, placing the bouquet of roses on the nearby table before shucking off her boots, not wanting to provoke any additional arguments.

  
She caught a glance of herself in the foyer mirror, frowning at the reflection which depicted a rather sweaty, thirty-something woman in cheap leather with a messy tumble of curls cascading over her shoulders, various twigs and leaves caught in the golden strands. This wasn’t how she wanted to look for Regina on their anniversary, but hopefully it was better than not showing up at all.

  
The house smelled incredibly nice, a mixture of incense candles and whatever Regina had clearly been preparing in the kitchen. Emma fought the urge to wander in that direction, her belly slightly ravenous for more sustenance than the cherry poptart and a bottle of water she’d pilfered from her own emergency stash at lunch time.

  
The ground floor was silent, but the heels on the bottom of the staircase indicated Regina had gone upstairs. The sheriff took no notice of another pair of footwear occupying the foyer, dismissing them as belonging to their son despite the fact they were a couple sizes larger, and far more worn out than Regina would ever let their son get away with.

  
Emma ascended the stairs with the bouquet of roses held in front of her like a shield, one hand gripping the banister as she climbed for what felt like several minutes, knuckles growing white.

  
The entire house was lit up which she supposed was a good sign - obviously her wife had chosen to wait up for her instead of retiring angry - but the argument they were undoubtedly going to have was going to suck, especially since Emma didn’t really have much of a leg to stand on. She should have scheduled a deputy to take over her shift, but she’d simply forgotten, which meant the ensuing monster attack on the town (a daily enough occurrence, so the entire family no longer felt the need to participate) happened on her watch and sent her into overtime.

  
 _The important thing_ , Emma rehearsed inside her mind as she pushed open the door to the master bedroom, _is that I’m safe, honeybun, and I’m here with you and I love you, I’m so completely and totally in -_

  
Those frantic thoughts petered out, spluttering into tiny, pathetic embers which stung her mind, bouncing across the nerve endings which connected her brain to her eyes. The room was dimly lit, but there was just enough light to make out the entwined couple sharing the marriage bed, a muscular form wrapped around the soft curves of the savior’s wife, sweat stained sheets spilling off the mattress which dipped beneath the weight of two soulmates.

  
Emma had pushed light enough against the door so that it began to gently swing back shut without alerting the two occupants to the sheriff’s arrival. Quietly, she backed away, the only hint someone had nearly crossed the threshold being the bouquet of roses left behind, dumped onto the floor.

* * *

  
As the first rays of sunlight started to pour into the room, Regina started to stir, smiling as she felt a warm body wrapped around her. “Emma,” She mumbled sleepily, turning around so that she could snuggle into her wife’s soft body. Only, that wasn’t what she felt. Instead of being cushioned on Emma’s breasts, she felt a hairy, muscular chest under her cheek. Confused, she pressed closer, her hazy brain not being able to take in the fact that this was not her wife until she felt something hard pressing between her legs...

  
Her eyes shot open, and she let out a startled scream, her body’s first reaction being to shove the other occupant of their bed away, his body hitting the floor with a thud. He let out a pained groan, not expecting to be woken up by being thrown off the bed. “What the _hell_ , Regina?” He grumbled, sitting up.

  
Things didn’t fully connect until Regina saw his face. Saw that it was no other than Robin Hood who was sharing her bed. Robin, her _soulmate_. Her body tensed, and she immediately clutched the sheet to her body, staring down at the main with wild, panicked eyes. He seemed to pick up on her inner turmoil, his anger at being awoken quickly forgotten as he pushed himself up to comfort his lover. “Hey, Regina come on…” He began, placing a hand on her knee as he inched closer. “Let’s talk about this.”

  
That was enough to snap Regina out of her daze as she flinched violently away from him, her nails digging into the sheet covering her. “No. Absolutely not. We are not talking about this. Get dressed and get the hell out of my house.” She hissed, her initial shock worn off, panic taking its place. Her brain was working a million miles a minute as she wrapped the sheet around herself and scampered into the bathroom, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

  
As soon as the door slammed she dropped the sheet, watching as it fell to the floor. Thoughts like, _What have I done? How could I do this? What was I thinking?_ whirled through her brain, making her nauseous. Her vision was spinning, everything was blurry. She couldn’t immediately remember everything that had happened last night, but between the mark on her neck and the ache between her thighs she had a pretty damn good idea. She had just cheated on her wife, with her soulmate, _on their anniversary_. Regina was pretty sure that out of all the horrible things she had done in her lifetime this had to be up there with the worst of them.

  
She immediately tried to justify it, come up with her argument as to why she did it. Emma wasn’t home. That this was the first time she had been touched in nearly two months. Emma seemed to prefer taking extra shifts at the station or going out with her deputies instead of being home with her wife and son. Every single reason seemed to only work to spark more guilt, and she felt angry tears burning in her eyes. _Why am I so stupid?_ She braced herself against the sink, taking heavy breaths as she tried to calm down. She had to focus on getting out there and getting Robin out before Emma came home and saw him.

  
She managed to get herself composed enough to actually look in the mirror. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but when she took in her disheveled appearance coupled with the dark purple mark on her neck she felt yet another wave of nausea overtake her. She couldn’t believe she had let him mark her, let him touch what she had promised belonged only to her wife. She wished more than anything to go back in time, but that obviously was not going to happen.

  
She needed to do something about the mark, since magic was out of the question due to her fragile emotional state. So, in a rush to get out quickly she grabbed some concealer and sloppily covered the mark with it, which didn’t do much, but it managed to make it a little less apparent. She would be able to do a better job when she got Robin out of the house. When that was finished, Regina realized that she needed to get dressed, but she honestly did not want to walk out there without clothes again.

  
Glancing around, her eyes landed on a discarded black tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants, and for once she was thankful for her wife’s tendency to leave her clothes strewn about the house. She pulled those on without hesitating, then also grabbed her robe that was hanging from a hook by the towel rack and put that on as well. After tying it as tightly to her body as possible she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, only succeeding in pushing it back. It wasn’t too much of an improvement, but it was enough. She was ready to face Robin again.

  
Regina slammed the bathroom door open, seeing Robin finishing pulling his pants on. He looked at her with a nervous expression, not sure exactly what to expect. “So uh, about last night…” He began hesitantly.

  
“No, don’t even bring it up. You’re leaving right now. I will not let Emma find out about this, and rest assured there will be no repeat of tonight.” She snapped, folding her arms tightly around herself. “Come on, you need to be well away from this place before my wife comes home. If she… she can’t see us together. I won’t let it happen.”

  
In her rush to get Robin out the door, she failed to notice the crumpled bouquet of roses, walking right over them as she all but shoved the forest man outside of her bedroom. They moved quickly out to the front door, where Regina quietly snuck out first, glancing around before shoving Robin out, not seeing the yellow bug parked down the road. “Come on.” She urged, “I have no idea when Emma’s coming back, there’s no time to lose.” They made their way down the path, Regina’s paranoid gaze darting from down the road to the driveway with every step they took.

* * *

  
The yellow volkswagon had never been great at capturing heat, especially when the engine wasn’t running. Emma spent the night curled up inside herself, making use of the cramped backseat, leather jacket used as a blanket draped over her chest. There were goosebumps creeping across her pale flesh, extending the length of her arms, and her toes felt cramped in the boots she’d been too tired to even kick off, red rimmed eyes one of several physical testaments of her crying herself to sleep. Her bottom lip was sore from sinking her teeth deep inside, trying to stifle the whimpers fighting to crawl their way up the column of her throat.

  
Jerking herself out of troubled dreams, Emma blinked her eyes open and screwed them close just as quickly, groaning at the morning light streaming through the blurry glass of her car. She wasn’t quite sure what woke her up, until she was awkwardly stretching out her cramped limbs and freezing upon glancing to the left, and glimpsing two hurried figures exiting the mansion.

  
Feeling like there was a jagged rock lodged inside her throat, Emma rubbed at her face, combing fingers through her hair, the nails scraping against the curve of her scalp. _Guess it wasn’t a nightmare_.

  
There was a slight trick to the driver’s side door. Emma climbed onto the front seat, her back brushing against the roof, and shook the handle several times before the door gave way and swung open. There was no elegant way to clamber out, Emma practically ending up sprawled on the concrete. She felt drunk, dizzy and disoriented but counted her blessings she was actually managing to balance herself on two feet. She closed the door by leaning against it, stilted breath passing through her lips like smoke, shoving her hands in jeans pockets and watching from where she stood as Regina and her paramour hurried towards the truck parked in the driveway.

  
Regina all but shoved him into his truck, giving no more parting words as the door slammed. She took several steps backwards, watching as he pulled away. However, as soon as Robin pulled out of the driveway she caught sight of the familiar yellow bug parked just down the road, her wife leaning against the side of it. For several moments she just stared, mouth open in shock as she tried to figure out what she was going to say or do. A really large part of her wanted to run back in the house, pretend she hadn’t even seen Emma. But that wasn’t something she could do, not now.

  
She made her way over, her arms curled around herself, head ducked low in shame. When she was still several feet away she stopped, unsure of how close she would be allowed to get. “You’re back.” She pointed out, her gaze focused firmly on the floor. “Have you eaten?” She asked, deciding avoidance was exactly how she was going to handle this situation. “I can fix you something for breakfast.”

  
It was bizarrely tempting to follow her wife back into the house and sit down for breakfast, pretend like everything was normal and that Regina’s soulmate hadn’t been unceremoniously ushered out of their marriage bed not five seconds ago. But when Emma’s eyes skirted across the disheveled appearance of her wife, she glimpsed evidence of someone else’s teeth having recently branded her skin, and now that she had moved closer, Regina’s scent wafted through the crisp, winter air, and assaulted Emma’s nostrils with hints of cologne and the heady fragrance of sex. Nausea stirred inside the pit of her gut, waves of acid jealousy splashing across the sides of her stomach.

  
“What - ” Her voice halted, the first attempt at speech scraping her throat and assaulting the air like a desperate croak. “Why did you… why was he here, Regina?”

  
In the early grey morning light, shadowed by a sweep of messy curls, Emma’s eyes matched the clouds above, searching desperately for any kind of explanation in her wife’s guarded features. The air seemed tense, like a storm was approaching, the equivalent of the string of a bow being pulled back until it was taut, brimming with unreleased energy. Emma’s heart was thudding, pounding uncomfortably against her constricted chest, it was hard to breathe, much less interrogate the woman she loved.

  
Regina flinched when Emma took in her appearance, her feature schooling themselves into a mask of indifference, even as her cheeks colored in shame. “He um - ” She struggled to find an explanation, torn between lying about the whole thing and just coming out with the truth. “What does it matter?” She snapped instead, finally looking up at her wife’s eyes. “Can I not have visitors?” It was a challenge, her defenses rising, walls going up as she took a step back. There was still a chance Emma didn’t know. Still a chance that she could just ignore everything and figure out how to come clean to her at a later time.

  
She just hoped the guilt didn’t show on her features. Because at that moment it was eating her alive, fueling the anger that was beginning to take root in her veins. That was what Regina did, she guarded herself from being hurt through anger and it destroyed everything. She forced herself to take a deep breath, shaking her head. This wasn’t what she wanted. “I mean… I’m sorry. Can we just go inside? Please? I don’t want to have this discussion out in the middle of the street.”

  
Ignoring the request, Emma pushed off the side of the car, heeled boots giving her a significant height advantage over her wife. “Tell me why he was here, Regina, why your _soulmate_ … why was he in our bed, why did… what was he doing here - I… tell me _something_ , tell me how this… tell me it was a - a spell, tell me he… did he _force_ himself on you, are you - did he hurt you?”

  
“How did you know he was in our bed?” She asked instantly, her eyes flashing in panic, mask cracking ever so slightly. “I - I no… no he didn’t hurt me, Emma.” She bit her lip, feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes, “ _Please_ , Emma.” She begged, shrinking back from the imposing figure of her wife. “Let’s just go inside. I don’t want to do this out here. Let me cook you breakfast. We can talk about this… just not out here.”

  
Emma stood fast, uncaring they were in the open, some of the neighbors’ curtains rustling suspiciously. Her stomach lurched at the thought of stepping back inside their home. “I want to talk about this _now_.” The color began to rise from her chest, creeping up the slope of her neck. “Was it a spell, a potion? Just tell me what happened, tell why he was here, tell me - tell me anything, please, I know it couldn’t have been intentional, I know you - I know you wouldn’t do this, so what happened, just tell me what happened.”

  
She couldn’t take this. Having Emma assume she was innocent in all of this when she so blatantly _wasn’t_. Her nails dug into the sides of her arms, eyes squeezed shut as she let out a strained admission of “It wasn’t a spell.” Her voice was hardly above a whisper, lower lip trembling in an effort not to start sobbing. “I - I… it was a mistake I…” Her sorrowful gaze met Emma’s again “Emma, I’m _so_ _sorry_. I didn’t mean to… this was never supposed to happen.”

  
It felt like all her body was made of was air, and the confession was a sharply pointed needle that had gently poked her chest, causing the entirety of her to deflate. Emma sagged back against the car, her spine hitting the door handle, pure devastation causing her face to crumble. One hand curled into a fist, nails digging into the flesh of her palm, testing if this was reality, if she wasn’t caught by a bewildering nightmare still.

  
It hurt. It was real.

  
The jagged rock grew larger at the base of her throat. Emma struggled to say something, but then quickly ceased any attempts when something like hot spikes pricked her eyes and she knew the only sounds coming out of her mouth would be a humiliating chorus of gurgling and strangled whimpers.

  
She’d known the instant she saw her wife and her wife’s soul mate in bed together what it meant, but Emma Swan had never been particularly good at believing what she’d witnessed with her own eyes. If her heart wanted to stay in denial, her mind almost always indulged her. But it was hard to keep up the charade when Regina wasn’t willing to, when Regina didn’t have the decency to latch onto a convincing lie.

  
Fighting back the tears, Emma turned away and began fumbling with the car door, needing to jerk the handle several times before it consented to open. Her entire body was shaking as she started to lower herself onto the driver’s seat.

  
Regina was fully prepared for screaming, for Emma to react violently to the news, for anything. She wasn’t expecting _this_ lack of any sort of reaction at all. She also wasn’t expecting Emma to just leave without saying a word. Instinctively she reached out, gripping the blonde’s arm tightly, stopping her from lowering herself any further. “Wait!” She cried, tugging her lightly back. “Don’t go, please...just say _something_.” She begged, needing some sort of reaction from her wife. She’d even be satisfied if Emma whirled around and hit her. At least it wouldn’t be this strange shut down of emotion.

  
“I hope he was worth it.” Emma shook her wife off, blinking back tears as she wrenched herself away and landed heavily on the leather seat, quickly slamming the door shut, and twisting the keys in the ignition. _Keep it together, keep it together…_

  
The tires _screeched_ as the yellow volkswagon pulled away, bumbling down the road at not quite the breakneck speed Emma would have preferred. Pretty quickly her vision started to blur, and Emma instinctively turned on the windshield wipers before the realization that they were tears hit her with a gasping sob.

  
“FUCK!” She started striking the steering wheel with an open palm, the moment the bug turned the corner, screaming in an effort to stem the tide, her throat aching only half as much as her burning chest.

  
She didn’t realize where she was driving to, hadn’t realized she was headed in any particular direction as she cried and raged her way through the sleepy town, most of the businesses still closed, until the sign declaring she was leaving Storybrooke began to loom ahead. Fingers tensing on the rubber of the steering wheel, Emma began to ease her foot off the gas, slowing down her approach.

  
The car stopped, and the surrounding woods were silent for about a half second before the light, airy whistles of waking birds began to call out to one another. Emma _thumped_ her head against the steering wheel, the sobs rolling up through her body and exploding outward. She knew she couldn’t leave, her entire family - her son - she couldn’t leave, but she couldn’t go back there, to that house. She didn’t want to crash at her parents either, telling them what happened would make it more real. She didn’t want anyone to know, so she just stayed there in the middle of the road, at the edge of town.

* * *

  
She didn’t even have time to react before Emma was speeding away, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind. Not being one to just let things go Regina raced towards the garage and quickly got into her Mercedes, the door not even completely shut before she was turning the ignition and ripping out of the driveway after her wife. Emma had the advantage, and even though she couldn’t see the bug, it wasn’t hard to guess where her wife was going.

  
Her suspicions were proven accurate when the yellow beetle came into view just before the town line. She sighed in relief at the fact that Emma hadn’t left yet, and pulled her car to a stop several meters away from the bug, shifting into park, taking several deep breaths before stepping out, not leaving the car’s side just yet, unsure of where to go now that she was here.

  
The sound of an additional set of wheels caused Emma’s head to slowly rise, a reddish indentation on her forehead. Her nostrils flared upon seeing her wife leaning against the mercedes in the side mirror, hating how predictable she must be to Regina. A glance up at the rearview mirror had Emma instantly, furiously mopping her tears with the sleeve of her jacket, sniffling pathetically, feeling like dollops of snot were slinking down her throat. Taking a deep breath, she grappled with the window crank until finally the glass slid down. “Go away!” She tried to make her voice sound more forceful than she felt.

  
She could hear the tears in her wife’s voice, and it hurt to know she caused them. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She called back, walking forwards until she was standing over the window, tears of her own beginning to form as she took in the disheveled appearance of the blonde. “I think we need to talk. I… you deserve to know what happened, Emma.” Her voice cracked, and she looked away. “Or at least know how sorry I am.”

  
“You don’t get to tell me what I _deserve_ , Regina, and I don’t give a _fuck_ how you feel right now.” It took all her strength to lift her chin, glaring through her tears up at the woman she’d given her heart to. “Go back home.”

  
“ _Emma_.” She whimpered, her voice full of heartbreak and grief. “Please talk to me. I can’t stand this… this lack of confrontation with you. I want to make this better I want to… I want to show you that I’m so sorry.” There were tears falling down her face, she wasn’t even aware of them. “Please, Emma, just give me a chance to show you this was just a mistake. _I love you_.”

  
A flash of vicious pleasure washed across Emma’s face, only for a brief moment. “If you really loved me, you’d get in your car right now and drive away.” Her nails dug into the rubber wheel, fighting to swallow all the fury welling up inside, refusing to give her wife the satisfaction of a confrontation.

  
Regina let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head. “I don’t want you to leave.” She said quietly, bracing herself for the explosion that would follow after that. “I can’t let you run… not from your family. Whether or not I’m still included in it.” She took another step forwards, placing her hand on the door. “Just come back home, Emma, _please_. We don’t have to talk. You don’t have to come anywhere near me. I’ll leave for god’s sake. But for the sake of Henry and everyone else I’m not going to leave you alone at the town line.”

  
The savior’s nostrils flared at that. “You _actually_ think I would abandon Henry? I need some fucking breathing space, Regina, you went and fucked your fucking soulmate in _our_ bed last night, I think I’ve fucking earned some fucking alone time!” Forgetting her resolve, she hit the horn on the steering wheel, blaring it for a couple seconds before relieving pressure, a swarm of squawking birds bursting from the nearby trees on both sides of the highway. “Will you get the _hell_ away from me?”

  
Regina flinched away when Emma slammed the horn, the outburst making her shrink down. This was what she wanted, but now that she got this reaction out of Emma she very quickly wanted everything to go back to the tense sort of calm they had. “I didn’t think you would leave Henry.” She countered when the noise finally stopped. “I think you’re upset… and sometimes you act irrationally… and I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

  
A garbled noise burst from Emma’s throat, like silverware had gotten caught in a blender. “Are you fucking serious? Do you hear yourself right now? Something _I’ll_ regret? The only thing I’m gonna regret is having to tell Henry he only one mother left, unless you back the fuck off right now, I swear to _god_ , Regina!” She blasted the horn again, slamming the base of her palm. “You fucking - BEEP - psycho - BEEP - nutjob - BEEP BEEP - bitch!” All the color flooded her face, eyes brighter than the clouds now, brimming with fury which helped dislodge the wet lumps inside her throat.

  
Regina could feel the tears now, they were falling freely as she backed away. “Fine.” She choked out, raw devastation written across her features, quickly to be replaced by the anger that had been bubbling in her veins. “I’ll go. Have your fucking alone time. That’s all you ever seem to want to do isn’t it? At least Robin could actually bear to touch me.” She grit her teeth, shaking her head, her voice quivering as she continued, “It's not like you were ever interested in giving me what I needed. If I’d known it would be that good with him, I would have gone to him _months_ ago. Last night was the best sex I’ve had in _weeks_.”

  
With that she turned and practically ran for her car, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes that were blurring her vision. This time it was her turn to speed off, and she did so with a vengeance, tires _screeching_ wildly as she left Emma in a cloud of dust, wanting to get home so she could collapse in her study with a glass of cider and forget the aching her in heart.

  
It took her a few more hours before Emma was able to drive towards the station, grateful that Henry had slept over at his grandparents the night before and would be at school the rest of the day. Thankfully David had already set off on patrol, and Ruby wasn’t due to man the station yet. Emma slunk inside her office and collapsed on the small couch behind the desk which had seen better days, the stuffing threatening to burst out of the hastily applied patches of duct tape. She kept the lights off and unplugged the phone so she wouldn’t have to deal with anything, and so neither Ruby nor David or any other deputies and visitors knew she was inside. Curling onto her side, she buried her face into the cushions and let herself break down again, muffled crying not leaving the room.

* * *

  
When Regina got home, she made her way to her study as she planned, stumbling and crying without care knowing that Henry wasn’t going to be home for hours. The door slammed open with a thud, and she all but collapsed to the floor as she tried to bend down to grab the glass bottle of hard cider she has stashed in for times she had to bring work home. Her hands shook as she poured herself a glass, (she was a proper lady, no matter how upset) which ended up being successful even despite the fact that that a good portion ended up on her desk. She sat stiffly at her desk, took a long swig, and immediately broke down into a fit of pathetic sobbing.

  
Several hours (and drinks) later and Regina was completely passed out, her head face down on the desk, a spilled glass of cider just inches away from her fingers. There were dried tear tracks across her face, and her clothes were crumpled, her hair sticking up everywhere. She was a wreck through and through.

  
Regina remained blissfully unaware of how much time has passed, which was exactly why she remained exactly as she was when Henry came home from school. Her son had been instantly confused when his greeting was met with nothing but silence. He expected Emma not to be home, but his adoptive mother was always there after school to greet him with a snack and a loving hug.

  
He wandered through the halls until he eventually came upon her hunched over her desk. Panicking he raced towards her, his phone already out and dialing Emma even before he reached her. The phone was placed on speakerphone as it rang, sitting on the desk so that he could focus his efforts on ensuring his mother was alive. When shaking her was met with no response, and the phone failed be answered, a panicked voicemail was left on the Sheriff’s phone. _Ma, ma you need to come quick. Something happened to mom and I don’t know what’s wrong with her but she’s not waking up! You have to come home now!_

  
Emma wanted to ignore her cell phone, the device vibrating in her back pocket, until she realized which contact the _Star Wars_ theme ringtone indicated. A heavy sigh preceded her twisting around on the couch and drawing the phone out, bringing it to her ear, clearing her throat and struggling not to sound like she suffered from a cold when she answered her son. “Kid - what - no, don’t, I’ll be right there - I’ll - ” A cloud of grey smoke engulfed the savior as she shot straight up on the couch, finding herself transported in seconds to the mansion’s study.

* * *

  
Something soft was cushioning her head, the unforgiving wood of the desk she had collapsed on gone. Confused she opened her eyes, the morning light flooding into the bedroom temporarily serving to blind her. But when things started to come into focus she let out a strangled gasp, her gaze focused upon none other than Emma standing over her. She had to physically fight back the urge to throw herself into her wife’s arms, instead pulling the bed sheets tighter around herself, eyes downcast. “You’re back.” she muttered, voice sounding so foreign. So hoarse and _lifeless_. She swallowed hard. “Why?” she dared to ask, not willing to look up.

  
There were stripes of shadow and morning light decorating the lifeless, beige walls of a room they hardly ever used. The savior’s hair shimmered gold when she stood in the light, but as she sank onto the edge of the mattress its gleam faded in the relative darkness while her grim expression grew more pronounced. “Our son found you passed out in a drunken mess, last night. Congratulations, you’ve managed to traumatize everyone who loves you.”

  
Regina shook her head in confusion. “Henry…” she frowned, brows furrowing. “No he’s not due home from school for another two hours...” She pushed herself up, glancing around Emma to check the time on the digital clock. It was nearly seven a.m. Her heart pounded, the lump in her throat only getting bigger. “Oh.” she breathed, tears burning at her eyes. “I should go see him. Show him I’m okay.” She still couldn’t bring herself to look at Emma, her body tense, unsure where this morning would lead, and dreading the only result she could think of. “Where is he?”

  
“He’s already left for school, after making me swear to take care of you.” Emma kept her cool gaze latched onto her wife’s anxious features. “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell our son what a cheating whore his mother really is.”

  
Regina flinched at the insult, hurt flashing across her features. She schooled herself quickly, turning her head to wipe at a tear that had managed to escape. “Thank you.” She croaked out, unsure how else to respond to Emma. “You don’t have to stay. Or… I’ll go.” Regina gave a heavy sigh, brushing a hand through her hair. “I don’t want to make things worse than they already are.”

  
“This is your house, Regina, of course I’ll be the one to leave.” Emma remained on the edge of the bed, watching her. “I mean, I assume that’s why you let Robin fall asleep beside you. You wanted me to catch you two together, right? So I’d know I wasn’t welcome anymore. Message received, I just have to pack a few things and be on my way.” She paused, tilting her head a little, forcing herself to keep her voice steady. “Unless the sex really was that spectacular that he just wore you out?”

  
She clenched her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I didn’t intentionally - ” She broke off, knowing exactly how horrible that would sound. “I made a mistake. I was drunk and hurt.” She shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest. “What do you want from me? I know I fucked up everything we had. I know I ruined our marriage. I know it's all my fault. I know you don’t want to be around me anymore. I can’t change what I did.” She ducked her head in shame. “I don’t know what else you want me to say to you. You don’t want my apologies.” She just sounded completely defeated, at a loss for what else she could say.

  
“I want to _understand_ how you could throw away everything we had - everything we built together.” Her cool facade began to show cracks, sadness and frustration bursting through. “If you love him… I can forgive that, eventually. But you had your chance with him, why did you pretend to love me when you could have been with your soulmate the whole time? Why did you choose _now_ to be with him?”

  
“I _don’t_ love him.” She insisted, curling farther into herself. “I love _you_.” She sighed again, her body feeling like it was being drained. “You were never home. I did _everything_ I could to show you what a good wife I was. I cooked dinner, I drove Henry to events, I did all the cleaning, I fixed things around the house. I begged you on so many occasions to just stay one night. I rewrote the budget to give you the money to hire another deputy. I started to think you had lost interest in me. That I didn’t exist for anything beyond my wifely duties.” Her voice cracked, gaze fixed on the bed. “And then after promising me you’d be home for our anniversary you never show. You don’t even call. I slaved away the whole day for a _special_ night. And you don’t come.”

  
She shifted her gaze to the wall opposite Emma, needing a moment to gather her thoughts together. “And then Robin came over, I was already buzzed. I fell apart, and he held me. He told me things were going to be okay. And for the first time in a long time I felt like I mattered again.” She grit her teeth. “So I let him fuck me. Because I was so tired of going to bed every night and waking up every morning alone, feeling like nothing. So yes Emma, I was selfish. I know I threw it all away. I’m not blaming you. You asked for an explanation, and that’s what I can give you. I don’t love him, no matter how he made me feel. I will never love anyone like I love you Emma.”

  
A long silence stretched out between them, shadows stripping across the savior’s face and obscuring her stiffened expression. The branches outside the guest bedroom window tapped on the glass, a gust of autumn wind disturbing the neighborhood peace. Emma curled her fingers over the edge of the bed, tightening up until her knuckles grew white.

  
“You know what,” She started off angry, shoulders hunched up and tensed, ready to spring off the bed, but just as suddenly as she started, she stopped. “You know what,” Emma repeated far more softly, averting her gaze from her wife’s face. “You’re wrong - I _am_ to blame.”

  
She’d fallen asleep to the smell of roses, scraps of red petal wedged beneath her fingernails. It was true she hadn’t been a very attentive wife.

  
“Regina,” The savior took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel unappreciated.” The gap between them began to shrink as Emma twisted around the edge and leaned forward, gently curling slender fingers around her wife’s bare ankle. “C’mere, come to me. I’m so sorry.”

  
Emma applied a little pressure as she climbed up, dragging one leg down so it no longer helped shield her wife’s tear stained face from view. Pretty soon, trickles of blonde hair were dangling over brown eyes, covering Regina in the savior’s shadow.

  
“Please don’t cry.” Emma started wiping the tears off with her thumb, lifting one finger to mindlessly suck the salt water off her skin.

  
The apology was the last thing she had expected to hear, head whipping around in shock, a denial on the tip of her tongue. But, then her wife was coaxing her forwards, wiping tears from her eyes and Regina just _broke_. She threw herself forwards, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around Emma, head buried in the crook of her neck as she began to cry again. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed, holding tightly. “I’m so sorry Emma. I love _you_. I belong to _you_.” Her voice was muffled, yet still audible as she repeated desperate apologies over and over again into her wife’s neck.

  
“Don’t apologize,” Emma whispered, her eyes cold but hidden from her wife’s view, sinking deeper into the mattress, pinning Regina against the soft surface. “I’ve been an awful wife, and I want to make it up to you.” Her arms were wrapped around Regina’s hips, keeping the woman pressed tight against her, stomach flipping in reaction to the closeness. She hadn’t realized how long it had been since they were last intimate. “You had every right to spread your legs and enjoy your lover’s cock. After all, I never made it home in time for dinner.”

  
Emma turned her face a little and began peppering her wife’s cheek with soft kisses, murmuring in between them, “I want to earn the right back into our bed, back into that sweet, tight little cunt of yours. Assuming Robin hasn’t loosened it up too much.” She relaxed her arms a little, one hand trailing down the length of her wife’s curves, roughly massaging Regina’s inner thigh. “How about you go make me some breakfast, and then I’ll fuck you like you deserve?”

  
Her blood ran cold at the mocking words, pulling back to look at her wife. The rough caress caused a shiver of desire to shoot through her body, but the more Emma spoke the more she was convinced the blonde was purposefully toying with her emotions. She turned her head to the side, her eyes flickering with sadness. “I’ll make you breakfast.” she assured, wishing she could curl back around herself. “If that’s what you really want I’ll do it. I told you I’d do anything for you. But if this is some plot just to mock me…” she chewed on her lower lip, turning to finally meet Emma’s eyes. “Please, for the sake of anything we had spare me the heartbreak and tell me now.”

  
“Oh, you’ve really got _some_ nerve begging me to spare _you_ heartbreak.” Emma’s breath teased her wife’s full lips, her eyes the color of an ocean ripped apart by a storm, her violent gaze boring into pretty brown eyes. “Yes, I do really want breakfast, Regina. I don’t think that’s too much to ask considering you slept with someone else, do you?” She kissed her wife’s chin before sitting up, raising herself off the smaller woman’s body.

  
With a heavy sigh Regina nodded, pushing herself to a sitting position, pulling the robe she had on more tightly around herself, army folded, gaze downcast. “I’ll make you whatever you wish.” She assured with a defeated tone, trying hard to suppress her tears. “What would you like to eat Emma? I’ve got leftover lasagna, or I could make you a grilled cheese, or whatever else you are craving.” She turned her back to the blonde, sitting with her legs over the edge of the mattress, head down.

  
“Surprise me,” Emma scooted closer, until her breath was coasting the slope of her wife’s creamy neck. “But don’t wear this,” She fingered the material of the robe, idly tugging on it. “Wear something - ” Her breath hitched, cool composure flickering wildly upon glimpsing another unmistakable mark which freshly branded her wife’s neck. “Something nice. That purple number of yours will go nice with the hickey your lover left.” She bit out the words, fury churning inside her gut again, and she felt like she could really _hurt_ the woman she loved if she remained sitting there for too much longer.

  
 _You let him mark you_. Emma pushed off the edge of the bed, stuffing her curled fists in the front pockets of her jeans. “I’ll just be in the shower, sweetheart.”

  
Her hand immediately covered the mark, shrinking even further into herself. She didn’t know when she had suddenly reverted back to the weaker version of herself. The Regina who cried herself to sleep at night when she would run to her chambers bruised and bloodied from a husband who accused her of tempting the noblemen with her body. A part of her almost expected the blonde to hit her. She spotted the curled fists when the younger woman stood. A sick part of her almost wished she would. At least then Regina would know where she stood in this relationship, which was slowly becoming more toxic with every passing moment. “We’re out of conditioner. I forgot to buy more last time I was at the store.” She explained quietly, pushing herself up in preparation to retreat back to her own room. “I hope you can still enjoy your shower regardless. Do you want me to fetch your stuff from our - ” She broke off, unsure. “The bedroom?”

  
Emma left the room without bothering to answer, finding her wife’s submissiveness simultaneously arousing and repulsive. The air between them felt too thick, she needed to breathe again.

  
Receiving no response from her wife she sighed and shook her head, heading back to her room to wear something nice as promised. She kept her gaze from the bed, feeling sick at just the thought of it. Deciding not to go with the purple dress as expected of her, she instead grabbed a dark blue dress Emma had proclaimed to be a favorite of hers in the past. She couldn't look herself in the mirror, too disgusted with herself to even try. So, with shaking hands she applied her makeup without looking, magic correcting any mistakes she made as she did. She just kept her hair straight down, not finding herself having the energy to do anything else with it. When that was all done she healed the bite mark on her neck, the knowledge it was there without it being Emma who put it there making her dizzy with nausea.

  
When she was dressed Regina moved downstairs, swallowing a sob when she realized the kitchen was still set up for a romantic dinner. She waved her hand, putting everything back to normal. She felt numb as she began to cook for the blonde, cooking only enough to serve her wife, the thought of eating making her head spin with nausea. Deciding she couldn't go wrong with grilled cheese and tomato soup, she cooked quietly, willing herself not to feel.

* * *

  
The shower felt nice on her tight muscles; water splashing her back, scorching her flesh, the steam hugging her body tight. It was easy to lose track of time when nothing existed but the roar deafening her ears, blonde lashes weighed down by heavy droplets. Emma pressed her palms flat against the wall and started to scream, most of the sound muffled by the raging water and the closed bathroom door which sealed her off from the rest of the mansion.

  
“How could you do this to me!” She slammed her palm repeatedly against the wall until her screams melted into sobs and she was crumbling to the floor, the water pounding against her curved spine.

 

  
Downstairs, the table was set, breakfast was prepared, and Emma had yet to arrive. It had been over an hour, and Regina was starting to think Emma was purposefully trying to crush her with the insecurities she had revealed earlier. The anxiety that thought caused had her pouring herself a glass of hard cider, figuring she really didn't have much else to lose anyways. She left the table as it was, instead sitting on a bar stool, sipping slowly from the glass, wishing she could just rip her own heart out and crush it.

  
Her wife’s arrival was finally announced by a _creak_ in the staircase, Emma once again dressed in yesterday’s clothes, unwilling to return to their bedroom for a proper change. She was afraid she might catch his scent again, the smell of him lingering in the warm air. Pausing just outside the kitchen, she stood staring at the scene before her, not quite sure she actually expected Regina to go through with the meal, or dressing up. Her nostrils flared in barely restrained anger, even as her pupils dilated in burgeoning lust. Regina actively trying to please her was a turn on, but it was only happening because of how guilty the woman felt.

  
Taking a deep breath, Emma stepped fully inside the kitchen, sitting down at the table in front of the plate of food. “This looks really good, thanks.” She speared the omelette with her fork, tearing off a corner and lifting it to her lips, appetite dropping the moment it touched her tongue. It struck her suddenly how long it’d been since she’d eaten her wife’s food. Her guilt wrestled the anger inside her, throat tightening. She continued forcing the food down anyways, stubbornly ploughing on until half of it was gone. “You nearly gave yourself alcohol poisoning last night, you sure you’re ready for more?” Her gaze flickered from her plate to the glass in her wife’s hand.

  
Regina glanced up in surprise as the blonde actually walked into the room. She had half expected her to leave, or at least make a point of missing breakfast. She just nodded at the compliment, draining the last of her cider and then moving to pour herself another. When Emma commented on it, she grimaced and set the glass down. “I figure I can’t lose much else. Why not get a jump start on destroying my liver?” She gave a bitter chuckle, staring down at the counter, tapping her fingers on the sleek white surface nervously. “Have you finished? Would you like me to clear your plate?” She asked, finally tilting her gaze towards her wife.

  
Her lips quirked in momentary amusement at the offer. “Huh, uh… no, that’s fine.” She paused a moment. “C’mere, sit on my lap.”

  
She arched an eyebrow in question, her face looking weary. She took a big gulp of her cider and then stood, striding towards the blonde and sitting down, settling stiffly in her lap.

  
Emma slowly wrapped one arm around the woman’s waist, peering up at her from beneath a sweep of damp curls which hung limply around her face. “There’s really nothing you’ll deny me right now, huh?”

  
She was still sitting stiffly, staring down at her hands. “I told you already, Emma. I’d do anything to get you back.” She answered. “The only exception I could think of would be anything hurting our son.” She sighed. “So whatever it is, I’ll do it for you.”

  
“So if I asked you to bark like a dog…?” Emma rested one hand on her wife’s knee, pulling her closer, feeling the need to poke and prod at her wife’s guilt and test the limits of her submissiveness.

  
Regina’s face dropped, eyes wide. She swallowed her pride, heart thudding. “I’d do it.” She assured, praying Emma had the heart to spare her at least that humiliation.

  
The savior’s eyes lit up with interest, a savage glint flashing across her face. She started gently squeeze her wife’s knee cap and stroking Regina’s calf, the words welling up in her throat. She wasn’t sure what held her back, something blocking them from coming out, no matter how badly she longed to punish her wife. “I’ll file that for later.” She promised, tilting her head as she continued gazing up at the brunette. “Now, tell me about our anniversary night.” Her grip tightened around her wife’s knee. “Tell me what he did to you, how you let him touch you. Best sex in weeks, right? Maybe I can use some pointers.”

  
Regina felt her heart drop, staring at her wife in shock. “Y-you want me to tell you… how he fucked me?” she asked quietly, voice laced with horror.

  
A hard, steely gaze was the savior’s only response.

  
She grimaced, unable to meet the harsh stare she looked down at her hands. “Well,” She swallowed, shifting uncomfortably in Emma’s lap. “After we went upstairs he took off my clothes.” She shut her eyes, cheeks flushed with shame. “It was mostly just drunken fumbling. I wasn’t serious about it being good sex.” She curled her arms around herself. “He led me onto the bed and straddled me. We were laughing the whole time.” Her voice was quiet, at a nervously high pitch. “He started kissing me. Then he… he _marked_ me and I told him he couldn’t do that. That there couldn’t be anything showing what we did.”

  
She stopped again and shifted, looking severely uncomfortable. “He kept kissing me. Started moving farther down. He didn’t go any lower than my...my breasts.” She sighed. “And then next thing I knew he was inside of me. Holding me, telling me how beautiful I was.” She grimaced, the words sounding cheap now. “And then after he finished we fell asleep. Is that… is that enough now?”

  
Emma was seeing spots in her vision, and the veins in her temple had started to visibly throb, the light blue in stark contrast to her pale skin. “How did it feel?” These words were croaked out of the savior’s throat, unable to keep her mask up this time, fury splintering away into devastation. “How did it _feel_ to kiss him, to have him inside you?” She didn’t know why she was pressing on, but she couldn’t stop.

  
She was near tears now, breathing heavily. Partially convinced she was about to go into cardiac arrest, Regina pulled as far away from Emma as she could while still remaining in her lap. “It felt _good_ okay?” She cried, hands burying themselves in her hair. “At the time it felt good. You haven’t touched me in weeks Emma, so of course my body was craving any sort of intimacy. I fucking hate myself now for it. I hate myself for enjoying it. But the fact remains, I can’t take it back. I wish, God do I wish I could, but I can’t.” She was shaking, her voice having gone shrill, tears now falling freely.

  
“It felt good.” Emma echoed, voice faint to her own ears. “It felt good with _him_.” The fact that her wife had a soulmate in her back pocket had always been a sore point in their relationship. Emma had never been a jealous person, but it was hard not to feel insecure when you were married to a woman destined for another, especially when that person was a handsome, kind hearted, legendary hero. And now, apparently, it seemed her fears and insecurities were not unfounded. Feeling like she’d accidentally swallowed her own heart and wasn’t digesting it well, the organ sliding through her panicked lungs, Emma released her grip on Regina’s knee and muttered for her to get off.

  
Rising from the chair, Emma crossed aimlessly to the other side of the room, finding that the air was thinner further away from her wife. “Why couldn’t you have just _talked_ to me?” Emma faced the kitchen wall, heart beating rapidly. “You could have told me how you were feeling - why did you have to sleep with him? Of all people - _him_.” She clenched her eyes shut, already knowing the answer - destiny. The universe was pushing her wife and that man together just as surely as it succeeded in tearing the savior and Evil Queen apart.

  
Having instantly scrambled off Emma’s lap, Regina now flinched at the sudden incoming wave of fury.“You asked me to describe things to you. You asked me to tell you what he did. And I have, with complete honesty. I told you why I slept with him Emma. It was a moment of weakness, I don’t know how much more you want me to tell you about it.” She curled her arms around herself, backing away until her back hit the countertop. “Please, just tell me what you want me to do, Emma. Enough of this back and forth. Are you going to give me a chance to redeem myself or not?”

  
“I DON’T KNOW!” Emma whirled around, fury and agony battling for dominance over her flashing eyes and twisted lips. “I don’t know how to ever trust you again, or if I even love you anymore… except I guess I _must_ still love you because this hurts like hell, Regina, you’ve hurt me worse than I ever thought possible! I mean what would you do, if I slept with… with Hook, and brought him into _our bed_ and _fucked him on our anniversary_? What would you do if I let him mark me, and fucking cuddle me in bed? _What would you do?_ ”

  
Regina sighed, shaking her head. “I love you, Emma.” She said softly. “And I can tell you that you’re doing a lot better at this than I would have. I don’t blame you for being so angry. Because I would be furious.” Her eyes darkened at just the thought. “I _know_ I would still love you though. No matter what you did with him. Because I am so undeniably in love with you, Emma.” She ran a hand through her hair, then wiped at the drying tear stains on her face. “I don’t know how I’d forgive you either.” She admitted. “I just know I’d love you.”

  
“Well, you have funny way of showing it.” Emma snapped, turning away again, running aggravated fingers through her hair, nails scraping against the curve of her scalp. “Maybe I _should_ just fuck someone else, then maybe we can move on from this.” The suggestion was dismissed before she finished speaking, finding that it only brought a bitter pinch to the tip of her tongue. Besides, she didn’t have a soulmate to cheat with. There was no one who could compete with Regina in her heart. She could never hurt Regina in the same way, they’d never be even. “Maybe we should just cut our losses and end this.”

  
Regina’s heart sunk, for a moment she was sure that organ must have actually cracked in her chest, falling away bit by bit. “I don’t want this to end.” She said quietly, nails digging into her arms. “I would do anything to keep you in my life Emma.” She took a deep breath. “If you want to end it, fine. But I’m _never_ going to stop fighting to get you back in my life. I’m never going to stop trying to salvage our relationship. Even if you move on from me. I’ll never be able to move on from you.” She looked up at Emma, eyes shining with sincerity. “Even if that relationship means I can just cook you dinner once a month, I’m taking anything you’ll give me. You’re not my soulmate, at least by magical standards, but I know that I was meant to love you Emma.”

  
The words hung heavy in the air between them, morning light spearing the great expanse which kept them apart. Despite all the rage, pain, humiliation and trickles of guilt Emma was holding onto, she could feel herself being unwittingly tugged forward by her wife’s quiet speech and pretty brown eyes that were pleading with her to stay.

  
The savior took a deep breath, and before she’d exhaled the grey smoke of her magic wrapped her up in its embrace and _poofed_ her several feet forward, where she was wrapping her own arms around the tiny bundle of warmth which was the woman she was cursed to love. Her face was buried in the crook of her wife’s neck, hiding from her gaze even as she hugged the woman close, their bodies crushed together. “I love you too,” Emma mumbled, tears rolling over her cheeks, dropping fast and hard, _plopping_ onto the olive skinned collar bone. “But all I can think about is wanting to hurt you as much as you hurt me. I want to humiliate you, and make you beg and _punish_ you.”

  
When she sensed Emma’s magic, she was sure the blonde was just going to leave without saying a word. Regina prepared herself for it, turning her head away to mask the already forming tears, thinking back to how relieved she was she had made an extra pitcher of her cider this last week. Then there were arms wrapping around her, tears burning her skin, and a quiet admission was whispered into the air. Her breath caught in her throat, and she tentatively looped her arms around Emma’s waist, pulling them closer. She felt like she was trying to defuse a bomb, knowing that she had to meticulously choose the right words to say, or it would blow up in her face. “You,” She swallowed, resting her chin lightly on the top of Emma’s head. “Can do whatever you need to do. I don’t have much to offer, but all of me… my body, my heart, my mind. I offer it… once again I offer it to you. I know you can’t trust me. I know you can’t forgive me. But you can have me however you wish.” She pressed her lips to the top of Emma’s head. “Whatever will ease the pain I caused you.”

  
Her wife’s permission was like a bolt of lightening striking the middle of her spine, causing her to stiffen up, her innate magic spreading through her bloodstream like wildfire. The very air _crackled_ with electricity, and the lights flickered with the savior’s mounting tension and excitement.

  
“ _Sweetheart_ ,” This time the pet name wasn’t mocking, Emma’s voice shaking as she fisted her hands in the tight material hugging her wife’s sinuous physique. “I don’t _like_ that I want to hurt you… maybe we should go to Archie or something, before we do anything…” Her hands protested the idea, running over the curve of her wife’s ass, gently palming the round flesh, her grip hardening as she began to squeeze insistently, and she was starting to kiss her wife’s sweet neck, tasting her own tears which painted Regina’s skin.

  
Regina let herself be pulled closer, her breathing starting to deepen as Emma starting squeezing and kissing at her body. “I trust you.” She breathed, tilting her head to the side and brushing her hair out of the way. “I’ll go to Archie if you want me to. I’ll do anything you want me to. But I trust you to hurt me Emma.” She pressed her lips to the top of her head, closing her eyes as she breathed in her wife’s unique scent. “I mean it Emma. _Anything_. I’m completely yours.”

  
A low groan of pleasure resonated deep inside the savior’s chest, warming her throat while her ears tinged pink in reaction to her wife’s breathless offering. “You should pick a safeword,” Emma murmured, pulling back to gaze deep inside the gorgeous shade of her wife’s eyes, the color appearing amber in direct sunlight. “Because I wanna hear you beg and plead for me to stop.” One hand still squeezing none too gently her wife’s bottom, Emma reached up with the other to wind her fingers through midnight strands, fisting the silky hair and jerking backwards, forcing Regina to crane her neck before she crushed the woman’s mouth beneath her own, unleashing only half of her pain and fury through the violent kiss.

  
The fingers dug harder into her ass, and she let out a gasp, a rush of heat spreading throughout her whole body. Fingers ripped at her hair, and Regina couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, eyes rolling into the back of her head. She pulled back after a moment, face flushed, panting heavily. “Apple.” She breathed. “My safeword will be apple.” She ducked her head, pressing a series of submissive kisses to her wife’s shoulder, muttering “You have my full consent to do whatever you want to me unless I say that word.”

  
“Okay,” Emma smirked, finding some unexpected amusement in her wife’s rather predictable choice. A second later, the savior’s smirk was sandwiched between their lips, crushed out of existence when she forced Regina to kiss her properly. She was oddly turned on by how gentle the brunette was trying to be, brushing soft lips against Emma’s bare shoulder, provoking the savior’s violent lust.

  
Not breaking away from the hungry exchange, Emma untangled her fingers from silk strands and grabbed her wife’s ass with both hands, hoisting the slightly smaller woman into the air and inviting her legs to wrap around the sheriff’s hips, tilting her chin up to follow the path of her wife’s soft mouth, the taste of their tears still strong on her tongue.

  
Her arms moved down to hike her dress up and over her thighs, then settled on Emma’s shoulders as she took the invitation and jumped up, hooking her ankles together around her wife’s hips, never breaking the kiss as she clung as tightly as she could, briefly fearing that she would fall. One of the heels she had been wearing slipped off her foot, and fell to the ground behind them, and she quickly kicked the other one off to join it, finding it easier to lock her ankles around the blonde without them on.

  
Nibbling softly on her wife’s bottom lip, the pressure of her front two teeth increased as Emma began to walk blindly in the direction of the staircase, carrying Regina along with her, forced to inhale her wife’s unique scent and taste nothing but cider and tears. It would be far easier to just _poof_ them both up to the guest bedroom but she enjoyed the weight and the light strain on her toned arms. She liked the way her wife’s hair swung gently, like a fluttering curtain giving them privacy from the rest of the house, raven strands brushing the sheriff’s narrow jawline. “I love you,” Emma couldn’t help whispering, a spike of anger shooting through her veins in reaction to her own weakness. In response to it, Emma sank her teeth even deeper inside the flesh of her wife’s bottom lip, feeling the skin tear apart beneath her quick assault, a sharp tangy flavor like copper flooding her senses.

  
She let out a small whimper of pain when teeth sunk into her lip, even though her heart was still fluttering from Emma’s admission of love. She could taste blood dripping into her mouth, flooding down her chin. It caused a wave of arousal to course through her body. She wasn’t really aware that they were moving, too entranced by the dizzying kisses Emma was giving her.

  
They reached the bottom of the staircase, and Emma began to climb, wife bouncing a little bit in her arms with every step she took in the direction of the guest bedroom. The sheriff’s motions grew a little clumsy when they entered the hallway, swaying a little and bumping her shoulder against both walls, picture frames catching her with the sharp corners. She was a little more preoccupied with sucking the blood out of her wife’s lip than the direction they were headed, which was why she ended up accidentally bumping her wife backwards into the bedroom door.

  
It wasn’t until the first step that she realized Emma was carrying her up the stairs, and she let out an amused giggle, the sound almost foreign coming from her. She hadn’t genuinely laughed in for some time. She held tight to her wife, continuing to snicker even as Emma captured her lip and began to suck on it. When her back hit the door she gasped, unsure if it was on purpose or not.

  
Smiling against her wife’s mouth, laugh lines more pronounced in the savior’s face, Emma fumbled with the doorknob, heart skipping a beat upon hearing Regina actually giggle, the sound foreign to their household. The door pushed open and they practically fell inside the shadow drenched room, Emma dropping onto the bed with her wife pinned beneath her weight and the crush of her mouth.

  
Tilting her head, the savior’s tongue forcefully broke through the seal of her wife’s lips, plunging deep inside the moist heat, sucking forcefully on her wife’s tongue, coating it with remnants of copper, cider and salt. Their teeth clashed as Emma ground her hips against Regina’s center, tight blue dress bunched up around the mayor’s hips, the sheriff’s belt buckle giving her wife an additional sensation of friction.

  
All of her laughter fell away to a low moan when Emma pinned her to the bed and ground into her core. She bucked her hips up in response, eyes fluttering shut as she allowed the blonde to take the lead in the violent kiss. Her legs came back around Emma’s hips, resting on the backs of her thighs to press her closer, grinding her increasingly dampening core against the buckle of her wife’s belt, grip tightening on the younger woman.

  
Emma grabbed her wife’s wrists, digging her thumbs hard into the pliant flesh, dragging caramel colored arms up above the muss of raven tresses as she continued to plunder her wife’s mouth with a long tongue, straining for the back of her throat. She replaced her thumbs with nails, dragging them down the length of her wife’s arms, faint red lines left in their wake. They disappeared in the fabric of Regina’s rich blue dress, just shy of ripping it to shreds along with what remained of her unfaithful wife’s modesty.

  
“I just wanna tear you apart,” Emma broke the kiss to pant against her wife’s swollen lips, storm colored eyes overtaken by the black dilation of her pupils. The grinding was putting pressure on her own clit, jolts of delicious electricity causing her panties to soak, but she forced herself to pause, groaning as she pulled away. “Take off your dress - _just_ the dress.”

  
Her brain was beginning to haze over with desire, lost in the sensations spread out across her body. The dizzying kiss, the nails running over her arms, the delicious grinding into her sensitive center all making her head spin. She only nodded along to Emma’s words, trying to get more friction, when suddenly everything was pulled away from her, and her brows furrowed in confusion, just barely managing to comprehend the order given to her. She sat up, fingers fumbling with the zipper of her dress as she quickly tugged it down, slipping it off and tossing it to the side with ease. Underneath she wore a blood red lace set of lingerie, which was almost completely sheer, and just barely enough to actually cover anything. Another favorite of her wife’s she had decided to go with.

  
“You look amazing,” Emma breathed just before their mouths collided in another violent kiss which knocked Regina back down against the mattress, one hand rising to roughly cup her wife’s breast, sheer fabric acting as a thin barrier between the warmth of her palm and luscious flesh. Her massage was brutally thorough, pinching a dusky nipple beneath the lacy bra and tugging insistently on it, twisting it several times before rolling her palm over the soft globe, alleviating some of the tension. She played with it like it was an unruly pet, spanking the flesh with sudden fierceness, completely ignoring its twin sister.

  
She was pushed back onto the bed before she even had a moment to react to the complement, her mouth captured in yet another breathtaking kiss as Emma’s hands moved to her breast, pinching and tugging on it, causing Regina to squirm and try to twitch away, even as it shot shockwaves of desire down her spine. “ _Fuck, Emma_.” She breathed after breaking away from the kiss, her back arching when Emma brought her focus to the entire thing, the neglected breast aching for its turn to be paid attention to, nipple straining against the fabric of the bra.

  
Emma chased after her mouth every time Regina tried pulling away, this time bringing up her free hand to settle around her wife’s throat and help pin her down. The pressure was firm but not enough to restrict Regina’s breathing, merely a reminder of who was in control. Emma licked the tiny scar which decorated her wife’s upper lip before crashing their mouths together again, continuing to roughly abuse the soft boob in her possession and grind her belt buckle against the soaked fabric plastered against her wife’s unfaithful pussy.

  
She was whimpering into Emma’s mouth, the hand around her throat keeping her from moving her head. She moved her hips against the ones grinding into her, the friction even better now that the dress was completely out of the way. Her back arched further into Emma’s hand, the pain becoming more and more delicious. Her whimpering had taken a pleading tone, wishing for her wife to move further, to relieve the ache that was dripping between her thighs.

  
Emma chuckled inside the mouth she was in the midst of plundering, the blood in her veins practically singing from how desperate Regina had become for her. A light sheen of perspiration covered the savior’s body, clothes sticking uncomfortably to her glowing skin, droplets of sweat rolling down the back of her neck and pooling at the base of her spine beneath the white fabric of her wife beater. She got such a power rush from keeping herself clothed and pinning her scantily clad wife beneath her so she planned to remain how she was, despite the discomfort. Breaking off the kiss for the sake of her own exasperated lungs, Emma didn’t cease her forceful grinding as she gasped for air, feeling a little drunk on nothing more than her wife’s cute little moans and blatant desperation.

  
“ _Si rigluin coi zyak tisvelk_.” Emma’s breath was ragged, whispering the incantation against the curve of her wife’s ear. Almost immediately there was a swelling inside her jeans, something growing from beneath the tight fabric, and Emma groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as it rubbed against the rough material. Hurriedly unbuckling her belt, she tossed it over the edge of the bed and ground the new member against her wife’s thinly protected pussy. She knew Regina might be surprised, as this was something they’d never experimented with before. In fact they hadn’t experimented a whole lot during the course of their entire relationship. Not that their sex life (when they had a sex life) wasn’t good, but Emma had always held herself back a little, treating Regina to tender touches and soft kisses, making love the way she was pretty sure a princess should.

  
Regina wasn’t sure what the incantation Emma had whispered in her ear meant, not recognizing the spell immediately. However, it didn’t take long for her to realize exactly what had been cast when her wife pressed back against her, this time with a new appendage that hadn’t been there before grinding against her clothed center. Her eyes were wide in surprise, but the amount of arousal the thought of being fucked by Emma’s new member caused her pupils to dilate even more, the shock nearly drowned out by lust. She licked her lips, reaching up to tangle her hands into blonde hair and pull her down for her own bruising kiss, not caring about what punishment the act of defiance might cause for her, too lost in her own lust.

  
She hadn’t been touched like this since her days as the Evil Queen. Her desires for anything more than sweet and tender sex suppressed along with the rest of her more violent tendencies, figuring that she shouldn’t crave such dirty acts if she were meant to be a good person. Sex had been good, great even when she was with Emma, but this was intoxicating on a whole other level, mingled excitement and guilt making her nearly high on her own desire. She wanted Emma to _break_ her. She wanted to completely let go, instead of holding her darkest desires back any longer.

  
 _You little minx_ , Emma moaned when her wife’s fingers tangled inside her curls, excitement tingling along the curve of her scalp. She met her wife’s forceful kiss with a savage bite, sinking her teeth into Regina’s tongue and holding it in custody for several seconds before finally letting go, rearing back with a hard glare and flared nostrils. “Grab the headboard,” Emma ordered, motioning to the bars constructing the frame of the guest bed, summoning a pair of standard issue handcuffs.

  
She cried out in pain when Emma sunk her teeth into her tongue, blood welling up into her mouth, making her gag. Not so much because of it being there, but more due to the fact that the taste was far stronger than it had been from her lip, filling her mouth. Emma finally let go, and despite the fact that her mouth was now throbbing, Regina complied with the order, swallowing when she saw the handcuffs that had been summoned into her hands. Her nails curled into the wood, getting a solid grip on the headboard. She looked at Emma expectantly, her face flushed, eyes dark, and lips swollen, makeup smeared and completely ruined. She didn’t have it in her to feel ashamed of her appearance.

  
Emma felt her cock twitch at the sight of her wife obediently awaiting to be chained for her pleasure. Straddling Regina’s lap, the sheriff stretched over and _snapped_ the metal around her wife’s freshly bruised wrists, never breaking eye contact, blonde curls spilling over the side of one shoulder as she ducked down to press her mouth against blood stained lips, licking the sharp flavor off the corner of her soft mouth. “Fuck, you look so sexy right now.” Emma pulled away, fishing out her cellphone and rising to her knees, chest rising and falling as the tiny light on the top of her phone flashed blue several times, capturing her gorgeous wife with untidy hair, blood stained lips that matched her blood lace lingerie, hands chained to the bars above her head, bent arms forced to stay upright.

  
The cuffs pressed against the bruises forming on her wrists, making her wince. She adjusted her arms, easing the pain a little bit. Regina let out a soft whine when Emma licked some of the blood away, the feeling causing a shiver to run down her body. However, her wife was suddenly pulling away, and much to the brunette’s surprise had pulled out a camera. “ _Emma_ ,” She quietly protested, averting her eyes, cheeks turning a bright shade of red. “What if someone sees those?” she asked, concerned as to who had enough access to her wife’s phone to stumble upon the scandalous pictures that had just been taken of her. She dreaded the thought of someone like _Snow_ happening upon them. Or, even worse, their son finding the images.

  
Emma laughed lightly, taking a couple more snapshots of her wife’s adorable blush before setting the phone on the nightstand and crawling back onto the bed, covering Regina’s scantily clad figure with her own overheated figure. “You’re pretty modest for someone getting laid twice by two different people in two days.” The savior’s grin turned sharp and jagged, most of the fury having been exorcised from her body, though there was a dangerous edge to the way her jaw was set. Emma reached down to unzip her jeans, a quiet groan of relief when her cock sprung out, hidden from her wife’s view but undoubtedly there as Emma spread her wife’s legs and started to rub the rosy pink tip against the soaked panties.

  
Her mouth parted to say something in response, but she thought better of it, instead bringing her already split bottom lip between her teeth and chewing lightly, not looking at her wife. She would bring up the photos later. Regina was smart enough to know now was not the time to be arguing them. She hadn’t realized her wife had freed her newly acquired member until she felt the tip grinding against her soaked core, a gasp of mixed surprise and pleasure leaving her throat as she pressed up against the appendage. “ _Fuck_.” She breathed, eyes fluttering shut.

  
“You like that?” Emma smiled, hunched over her wife’s restrained body, each hand pressing down on Regina’s creamy thighs, forcibly keeping them spread. “How big was his? I won’t be mad, I just wanna know.”

  
The second mention of Robin brought Regina’s guilt back into full force, her body becoming more and more uneasy with each time Emma spoke of him. She wasn’t sure where this was going, rather apprehensive about her answer. “I - I don’t know. Nothing overly impressive.” She licked her lips, chancing a glance up at her wife. “But… big enough.”

  
Eyes flashing, another incantation burst from the savior’s lips, pressing harder against her wife’s panties as the cock swelled up a couple inches longer and thicker. It wasn’t monstrous by any means, but it definitely was enough to put all her past boyfriends to shame. Lifting her wife’s thighs, she forcefully wrapped them around her hips, continuing to hump her wife’s soaked pussy, leaning forward so her ragged breath swept her wife’s blood stained mouth. “I am going to _ruin_ you, for anybody else.” Emma growled against her lips, clawing her wife’s ass with one hand and grabbing the already thoroughly abused breast with the other, squeezing roughly. “The next time your fuckwad soulmate comes sniffing around, I dare you not to burst out laughing at what he has to offer you, because nothing’s gonna compare to what I can do to you.”

  
Regina whimpered when Emma pressed roughly forwards, swearing to ruin her. Her breath was coming out in short pants, mind swimming with a mixture of guilt, outrage, and desire. She knew her wife had enlarged the cock she gave herself. Regina had _felt_ it grow. “I’m yours.” She assured. “Only you can have me. Nobody will ever be allowed to touch me again.” She wanted Emma to know that she was serious, that the blonde didn’t have to prove herself to know Regina would never let herself be unfaithful again. “He’s nothing compared to you.” She whispered, straining against the restraints, wishing she could just wrap her arms around her wife. “All of me is yours.”

  
Her lie detector was on the fritz, Emma simply couldn’t believe anything Regina said as much as she desperately wanted to. The words were nice to hear regardless, the savior visibly soaking up the former queen’s devotion. A flicker of insecurity momentarily disturbed her features, she could almost feel it on her face. Angrily ducking her head, she reached down and started tugging her wife’s lace panties down the length of her legs, a long string of arousal connecting the fabric to the heated center squeezed between her wife’s thighs.

  
“Oh god,” Emma whispered, immediately distracted by the scent which permeated the air, making the molecules feel tangible and impossibly heavy. “Fuck, I just need to taste you.”

  
Resting on her knees, she ignored the source and brought the panties to her face, deeply inhaling the sheer fabric before cautiously darting her tongue out and catching a droplet of light, clear arousal on the tip. The flavor was sweet, slightly tangy, no doubt from the countless apples her wife consumed. Groaning happily, Emma closed her eyes and dragged her tongue against the fabric, some pre-cum dribbling out of her engorged member which ached for some attention.

  
Regina moved to lift her hips as best she could to allow the blonde to take off her panties, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she felt the cool air completely exposed to her heated, dripping center. When Emma declared she needed a taste, Regina bit her lip in preparation, only feeling a little disappointed when her wife’s mouth went for the soaked garment instead of her her aching core. Still, the visual of her wife sucking and licking on her panties, combined with the fact that she could still feel the member pressed against her made her whine in frustration, panting heavily. She began to gently rock her hips against the tip of the cock, praying that was enough to get Emma’s focus back on the task at hand.

  
Carefully folding up the soaked garment, Emma slid it into the front pocket of her jeans, the smell attaching itself to navy blue fabric. She was collecting trophies as the morning went on, photos and physical evidence of her wife’s arousal to treasure and remind herself that this woman belonged to her and no one else. The sheriff’s breathing grew a little unsteady when her minx of a wife rocked her hips against the stiff cock, an almost pornographic squelch as Emma’s cock responded on its own, rubbing eagerly with its chosen mate, coating itself in natural lubricant which continued to leak out of her wife’s pussy. Her lashes fluttered, the sensation nothing short of spectacular.

  
There was nothing more she wanted in the whole wide world than to sink deep inside, further than any man had gone before, and make her home there. Regina felt so good like this, begging with the constant roll of her hips, emanating heat and so much moisture, the sound of her cuffs lightly rattling against the wooden bars. Emma’s eyes were shadowed by the trickle of blonde curls falling over her face, some of them dribbling onto Regina’s shoulders as she pressed closer, covering the length of her wife’s body with her own, fabric of her clothes rubbing against the mayor’s smooth skin. She could feel the muscles in her stomach seize up, the mounting anticipation growing more agonizing the longer she delayed in claiming her spousal rights.

  
“Tell me something,” Emma murmured after several seconds of nothing more than grinding against her wife’s bare pussy, motions slow and steady as she gently sawed back and forth. “Did you let him cum inside you?” The savior ducked her head and sucked on the ravaged lower lip, seasoned by copper flavor, while one hand reached up to to fondle the plump breasts once again, playing with the same fleshy globe through the lace fabric. “Did he get to feel you tighten around his pathetic manhood and lose control?” The same hand departed, trailing down the valley of her wife’s breasts, a single finger stroking a line through her abdomen and teasingly tracing Regina’s belly button, almost daring the seed of her rival to grow into a baby with grey eyes and a perpetually constipated expression.

  
Emma didn’t really want to hear the answer, but forced herself to ask these questions, reminding them both that she couldn’t forgive so easily, that this was technically a punishment. It was scary how easy it was to get lost in the taste and texture of her wife’s skin, her infidelity already occasionally slipping from Emma’s mind. It was like cutting her own flesh every time she mentioned her wife’s soulmate, but she was afraid of letting Regina off the hook so quickly. She needed to stay angry and somewhat guarded, or surely her wife would hurt her again. Emma needed to be the one to hurt.

  
Instead of pressing inside, Emma began to teasingly grind against her core, the movements causing a friction against her clit which was beginning to drive her crazy. Soft moans and whimpers were falling from Regina’s throat freely now, her mouth open as she panted heavily, sweat coating her body. And then, when Emma began to interrogate her, the movements across her her body increasing, she couldn’t help the long moan torn from her throat, even as the guilt once again returned. Tears burned at her eyes as she tried to suck in enough breath to answer, but each time it was cut off by a small noise of pleasure.

  
She jerked at the cuffs again, wanting to push Emma back, but finding her hands to be of no use. Regina jerked back, trying to get away to focus on her thoughts. Her answer finally came several moments later, breathy and stuttered “Yes.” she threw her head back and moaned again. “He… I let him inside…” The teasing was starting to drive her crazy, the ache increasing to an almost painful level. “I can’t… you know I can’t get pregnant. That’s… never been an issue for me.” She told her wife, wanting to assure the woman she wasn’t stupid enough to get herself knocked up with someone else’s child.

  
“Well, then I guess that means it’s okay.” Emma snapped at her, reaching down to comb her fingers through the patch of tiny brown curls above her wife’s pussy, pinching a clump between her thumb and forefinger and tugging them sharply, threatening to rip them off her wife’s sensitive skin. She didn’t stop her grinding, jaw clenched with a momentary surge of irritation even as her stomach tightened with agonizing pleasure. “You think you deserve a medal for not being able to get pregnant with that asshole’s baby?”

  
She cried out in pain when Emma ripped at her pubic hairs, legs twitched violently, fresh tears falling down the sides of her face. “ _I_ _don’t_ _!_ ” she cried, the pain making her vision blur. “It hurts… please I’m sorry.” Her words were slurred thanks to her swollen tongue, face twisted in pain. “I just wanted you - ” She broke off with a whimper, “To know its not possible… _fuck_!”

  
“ _Language_ ,” Emma mocked, finding some glimmer of amusement even in the midst of her rage, having been scolded on her own crudeness plenty of times at home and in town council meetings by her boss. “Don’t make me gag you with your own panties.” The delicious friction between them made her dick incapable of settling down, twitching and throbbing with ever rising need, obviously distressed that its own desperate desires were being ignored simply to spite Regina. “Tell me what you _do_ deserve, my love.” She tracked the glistening tears rolling down her wife’s cheeks with her eyes, finding just the sight of them and the sound of her wife’s constant whimpering to be a potent aphrodisiac. “Do you deserve my cock, do you deserve to have it inside you?”

  
Regina shook her rapidly, her nails curling into the headboard. “ _No!_ ” she whimpered “I don’t deserve it. But please Emma please.” She opened her legs wider, trying anything to tempt her wife inside. “Please give it to me. I need you.” She wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but all she could think about was how badly she needed Emma’s cock inside of her. How much she needed her release. “ _Please, I’ll do anything._ ” It was a desperate cry, unable to stand the teasing any longer. It felt like she was going to combust from the overwhelming pleasure.

  
A flash of cruelty slit through the savior’s body, seeing her wife at her most vulnerable, those pretty brown eyes overcome with tears that sparkled in the morning light. “ _Anything_ ,” Emma repeated, savoring the word on her tongue; it tasted almost as good as the sticky traces of arousal soaking her wife’s lace panties. “Bark like a dog,” Emma slowly dragged her cock down the length of her wife’s pussy and positioned it at the drenched entrance, daring to push it in just a little bit, the rosy pink tip of her member stretching the puffy lips. “And I’ll give you what you need, sweetheart.”

  
She should be offended by the demand. She _was_ offended, her jaw clenching in anger, eyes flashing for a moment. She was a Queen, a woman who had commanded armies, cursed an entire town. She _should_ have more dignity than to stoop that low. But, at the same time she swore to Emma she’d do anything. She promised she would make nearly any sacrifice in order to please her wife, to make things okay, and to finally get the blonde to fuck her. She swallowed her pride, literally forcing a lump in her throat down. Averting her gaze, cheeks flushing with shame, she barked. The humiliation of it was almost enough to make her sick, and if she weren’t so aroused and desperate she would have ripped away. Would have refused. She couldn’t believe how far she had fallen in just one night.

  
Instead of satisfying her cruelty, the bark was like throwing a match into a tank of gasoline, the savior’s eyes widening in pure shock and dark elation, the magic inside her rearing up again, causing her entire body to vibrate and hum with energy. An almost violent twitch caused her cock to jump in place, straining forward like it couldn’t survive this torturous separation any longer. “ _Again_ ,” Emma commanded, reaching up to viciously tangle her fingers in raven tresses, nearly cutting off the blood circulation in each slender finger from how tight the strands were wrapped around them. “Look at me this time. Look directly into my eyes.” Her voice gradually lowered to a soft whisper that brushed across her wife’s ravaged lips. “Don’t be ashamed, sweetheart, just accept who you are.” She kissed her with far more tenderness than she’d shown all morning, sucking gently on the wound of her own making. “ _You’re my bitch._ ”

  
A sob left her throat when Emma ripped at her hair, looking up at her pleadingly, wishing the blonde would stop with this ridiculous humiliation. But she knew her wife was determined to push this as far as she could, and Regina refused to let her breaking point be barking. It may be overwhelmingly humiliating, but she wouldn’t let Emma break her. Her eyes darkened with determination, even as more tears leaked from them as she met her wife’s gaze and barked again, her body tense, heart thudding. She tightened her grip on the headboard, wishing she felt less vulnerable, less exposed.

  
“Good girl,” Emma whispered, and slammed her hips forward, smashing her cock deep inside her wife’s unfaithful body, reclaiming all the rights and pleasures she’d been denying them both for too long. It was an extremely tight fit, even with the river of arousal soaking the royal passage, the delicious pressure causing Emma’s eyes to roll, flushed lips parted in an almost feral moan as she knocked her head back, rocking her cock up and down inside her wife’s body when she found she couldn’t move much further or even withdraw as her wife’s pussy struggled to accommodate the massive intrusion. Overwhelmed with a desire to sink as deep inside her wife as possible, Emma fell forward even more and buried her wife’s mouth beneath the pressure of her own, moaning against her wife’s bleeding tongue, sucking on it with her own eager playmate.

  
The sudden and unexpected plunge inside of her made her let out a shriek of mixed surprise and desire, the sound quickly fading into a long moan, tensing up as the massive cock stretched her in one go, the pain of the sudden intrusion sending a blazing path through her veins.

  
“ _So… big… fu -_ ” Regina grunted, only to have her lips captured by Emma’s in a searing kiss, her moans and sobs swallowed by the younger woman. She adjusted her body as best she could, trying to ease some of the pain, which after the sting of the initial penetration was starting to give way to pleasure as her insides worked to more comfortably stretch over the massive cock inside of her.

  
The room was filled with an orchestra of various clashing sounds; the mattress springs _squeaking_ and _groaning_ beneath their shifting weight, the metallic _clang_ of her wife’s rattling handcuffs which chafed against the wooden bars of the headboard, her wife’s muffled noises of mingled pain and pleasure acting as a duet with the repetitive plunge of Emma’s cock inside her wife’s drenched pussy. “ _Regina_ ,” A hoarse moan broke their savage embrace, Emma panting above her wife’s brutalized lips. “You’re clinging to me so tight… you’re sucking me in so deep.” It was like a pool of quicksand had latched onto her cock, she could barely breathe past her excitement.

  
Emma disentangled her fingers from the raven strands and braced one palm flat against the mattress beside her wife’s head, grunting as she continued to thrust in and out without being fully sheathed inside. Her free hand tugged down the red lace cup which provided modest protection for her wife’s neglected breast. Emma zeroed in on the erect dusky peak and sucked it into the warmth of her mouth, reaching up to squeeze the fleshy mound it proudly stood at the head of. Twisting the nipple with her wet tongue, thin streams of saliva running down her wife’s chest like an animal had taken to feasting on her breasts, Emma forcefully shoved deeper inside her wife like a stubborn toddler who refused to believe two puzzle pieces didn’t actually go together, convinced with just enough pressure they would fit. Magic continued to sparkle inside her veins, a dark taint that hadn’t been there before dyeing the color of her heart.

  
There wasn’t even a moment to breath as Emma started thrusting inside of her, each inward plunge feeling like it was tearing her in half in the most delicious way. But when Regina looked down, she realized that the cock wasn’t even being fully pushed inside her yet, and a flicker of fear lit up her eyes, unsure if such a massive object _could_ fit. Still, she was determined to try, so she did her best to relax her muscles, trying to let the tension ease out of her body, even as Emma continued to pound into her. She spread her legs as far as they would go without being pushed apart, wishing she could reach down and do it herself, but the restraints kept her bound to the headboard.

  
Just as she was starting to get used to the pattern of thrusts, her wife gave one hard shove, pushing the cock deeper, going further than anyone had ever gone before. Her breath caught in her throat when Emma reached the furthest point she could inside her, the head of her cock just barely brushing against her cervix. “ _Fuck fuck fuck, Emma!_ ” she screamed, back snapping into an electric arc, pushing her breasts further into the blonde as her body moved to the edge, “ _I’m going to… fuck… I’m going to cum!_ ”

  
As soon as the brunette announced her impending orgasm, Emma completely stilled inside her wife, danger sharpening every angle that constructed her lithe figure. Denying herself the relief she so achingly craved was a fresh type of agony, needles pricking her tummy from the inside out, threatening to rip her apart. All ten of the savior’s fingers dug their nails into either side of her wife’s spread thighs, finding purchase on the reddened flesh which she used to help herself start to detach, groaning as she tugged her cock back from the depths of her wife’s tight pussy, a desperate suction attempting to dissuade her from the path she was taking.

  
Finally, she’d retreated until only the head of her cock was lodged inside Regina’s drenched entrance. Emma looked in amazement down at her pulsating member, running her eyes over the visible veins and the puddle of arousal her cock was bathed in, the clear viscous liquid dripping off onto the twisted sheets beneath them both. Sucking in a deep breath, Emma pulled out completely, ragged pants immediately assaulting her lungs, head spinning from the experience of being so close to her own orgasm, cock bobbing uncomfortably stiff as a board between her thighs.

  
She was so close, her entire body primed and ready for an explosive orgasm. Then, Emma pulled out of her, and she nearly screamed, eyes shooting open in distress, chest rising and falling in rapid pants. “ _Emma!_ ” She groaned, crying in complete frustration, tears falling down her face as she jerked against the cuffs some more, desperate to relieve the painful throbbing between her legs. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, clit throbbing to an agonizing degree. “Why did you stop?” She cried, trying to push her hips back up to the stiff member, unable to find any relief. “I was so close.” She just didn’t understand, Emma had promised to give her what she needed. Regina had barked like a goddammed _dog_ for this. She was going to lose her mind if her wife didn’t give her the relief she so desperately craved soon.

  
Her amusement at Regina’s frustrated desperation alleviated some of her own pain. For a few seconds she simply watched with hooded eyes, looming over her wife’s uselessly squirming body, keeping her swollen cock just out of reach. The sight of those fat teardrops rolling down her wife’s reddened cheeks ultimately enticed Emma to move closer, stretching herself on the bed and forcing Regina to turn onto her side so the savior could spoon her from behind.

  
“Shhhh,” Emma pressed a firm kiss to the nape of her wife’s neck, warm breath coasting the dark hairs there while her hands wandered the former queen’s luscious body. “You still trust me, don’t you?”

  
The tip of her cock nudged her wife’s bottom cheek, unintentionally rubbing some pre-cum onto the rounded flesh. Emma pushed herself up a little so that even though she was behind Regina, she could easily lean over and capture her lips again, one hand reaching down to gently stroke her wife’s tummy while the other resumed roughly squeezing her wife’s breast.

  
She was forced onto her side, arms which were still attached to the headboard twisting around, drawing out a soft whimper from the brunette. She felt the cock press against her from behind, her entire body shaking with need. “I trust you.” she all but sobbed as the blonde remained pressed against her, still refusing to give her the pleasure she needed. “Please, Emma, I can’t last much longer.” She whined, squeezing her thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure, only receiving a little bit of friction in response.

  
“You’ll last as long as I tell you to last.” Emma growled in her wife’s ear, hand drifting further down to roughly cup the soaked entrance. “Who owns this gorgeous pussy?”

  
Regina whimpered as Emma’s hand moved down, cupping the overheated flesh. “ _You do._ ” She cried, attempting to grind down onto her wife’s hand “ _Only you, Emma._ ”

  
“You’re damn right I do.” Emma viciously sank her teeth into the tender earlobe while her newly soaked hand dragged itself nails first through the patch of dark curls, up the tantalizing slope of her wife’s adorable belly, clawing red lines into the flesh until both hands were giving Regina’s breasts a deep tissue massage, kneading the flesh increasingly harder, leaving no patch of skin untouched. She jiggled them in her hands, playing with them and slapping them, lifting them high and dropping them, rolling them around beneath her palms, doing whatever struck her fancy as she buried her face in the crook of her wife’s neck and began to lightly suck. The place where Robin of Loxley had marked her wife burned in the savior’s memory, unable to be erased as easily as the physical evidence had been. Emma grazed her teeth over the same patch of skin and reclaimed her property, sucking harder and harder, released the flesh caught between her sharp teeth with a loud, wet _pop_.

  
Her throat vibrated with moans as she rubbed herself against the firmness of her wife’s round bottom. Emma pulled away again only to swing her arm through the air, the flat of her palm connecting with a heavy _smack_ against the mayor’s left cheek. “On your knees, sweetheart.” The handcuffs had just enough give for Regina to twist herself into position.

  
Regina arched into Emma’s hands as they moved to her breasts, letting out a breathy whimper at the feeling of teeth in her ear. A series of quiet moans and sighs continued to leave her throat as her wife continued to massage, the feeling amazing, even though she was still unbearably on edge. She could feel Emma’s cock rubbing against her from behind, and she pressed closer, wishing the blonde would just slip inside and finish what she had started. But, that seemed to not be the case as soon teeth sunk into her neck and her ass was hit with a vicious slap that had her entire body jerking forwards, a low moan leaving her throat. She hurried to comply with the order, clumsily adjusting in the handcuffs until her knees were on the bed, ass straight in the air, unable to fully rise up as the handcuffs limited her motions. She spread her legs as far as she could without losing balance, back arched, dripping pussy on full display as she eagerly awaited what her wife would do next.

  
The only way to properly describe the sight was _mouth watering_. Emma slid off the bed without tearing her eyes away, grabbing her phone again, the room briefly illuminated by a blue flash. Her wife’s pussy was in full view, a perfect oval shape weeping with arousal. And nestled above it was a tiny, neglected hole Emma had never dared to explore before. Betrayed only by the unsteadiness of her excited pants, Emma crawled back onto the bed and officially alerted Regina to her presence by bending her neck down and abruptly sucking on her wife’s pussy lips, throat bobbing as she swallowed the dizzying essence, mind spinning as what might as well have been salted apple juice flowed down her lungs. Lifting her tongue, she dragged it back and forth, swirled it around whilst plunging it deep inside, then drew it out and carried the additional weight on the flat of her tongue, poking the lubricated tip at the entrance of her wife’s ass for the first time.

  
There was another flash of the camera, and Regina felt her cheeks coloring again, the embarrassment of having her picture taken _again_ making her blush. She shifted uncomfortably, unsure what would happen next until she felt Emma crawl back on the bed, her wife’s tongue delving into her dripping folds. With a loud cry of “ _Yes!_ ” She pushed back against the invading muscle, desperate for any sort of stimulation the blonde would give her. The churning in her gut returned, her body seeking its release. That goal abruptly halted when Emma’s tongue moved to her back entrance, causing a squeal of surprise to leave her throat as she instinctively shied away, cheeks now bright red. Nobody had ever touched her intimately there, not even in her times as the Evil Queen. She was genuinely surprised how sensitive she was, and how foreign the touch felt.

  
Not displeased to have an excuse to spank Regina again, Emma delivered two hard _smacks_ on each cheek that dared to try and wriggle away. “Who does this ass belong to?” She reminded, gripping Regina’s hips and dragging her as far back as the handcuffs would allow. Ducking her head, she tentatively greeted the tiny royal entrance again, swirling the tip of her tongue around as she skirted the edge without fully delving inside. The more Regina appeared to fight against the experience, the more Emma was eager to do it. Rubbing her cock against the soft bed sheets, the savior grew more and more daring, pushing her tongue in just a little bit deeper inside the woman she loved, a little startled by how tightly the anal muscles clenched around the warm, wet intrusion.

  
“It belongs to you.” Regina whimpered, the harsh slaps a successful reminder that she needed to be obedient. She grunted in mild pain as Emma tugged her back, the cuffs agitating the bruises on her wrists. She adjusted again, rolling her shoulders forwards to ease some of the strain being pulled so far back. This time when Emma’s tongue moved to her back entrance she was prepared, even if the touch still felt so strange. No matter how odd it was, it still drove her mad with lust, feeling sinfully good. She pressed back against the intruder, unsure of exactly what she wanted, but still instinctively knowing she needed more. When Emma’s tongue bypassed the entrance to her ass by just a little she nearly keeled over in pleasure, a long moan ripped from her throat. It felt _amazing_ , despite a little bit of a sting, her thighs quivering in an effort to keep upright.

  
Enthused by the reaction she’d wrought, Emma wiggled her tongue a little, exploring the walls of the cramped space, managing to stroke them up and down after easing her tongue even deeper, her chin bumping up against her wife’s flushed bottom. It tasted like all the salt on her wife’s body had gathered there, the skin tight and firm against the curious probe of her tongue. She dug her nails harder into Regina’s hips, frequent bolts of excitement shooting down her spine and zig zagging in the pit of her stomach whenever her wife proved how much additional pain she could endure. One part of the savior longed to fully break the proud mayor of Storybrooke, and the other half was suitably impressed by her wife and genuinely honored to be the one that got to play with her, hold her and love her and fucking hurt her as much as she wanted.

  
Emma pulled her tongue out, breathing heavily, finding it a little difficult to swallow the salt that had gathered on the surface when her throat was sticky and the air was so thick. She straightened her back a little, and moved forward until her stiff cock was rubbing against her wife’s entrance again, this time the rosy tip brushing the tinier hole. “Has anyone ever been here before?” She was pretty sure she knew the answer, but it never failed to entertain to make Regina say these things.

  
Regina’s nails were making indentations in the woods of headboard she was gripping it so tight as Emma thrust her tongue deeper inside of her back entrance. Her eyes were screwed shut, face contorted with pleasure, her mouth permanently gaping open in order for a series of short high pitched moans to come from it. She was twitching violently against Emma’s mouth, trying hard to keep still and upright, but she was beginning to think she was fighting a losing battle. Especially when her wife pulled out and replaced her tongue with her cock, brushing it against the tight entrance, making her stiffen in apprehension. “No, nobody has.” She answered honestly, swallowing the panic that seemed to be increasing with every breath. “Are you going to… with _that_?” She asked, referencing the member that had felt like it was tearing her in half just being buried inside of her pussy. Regina couldn’t imagine how much Emma would have to stretch her in order to fit the massive cock in her ass. _If_ it could fit.

  
“Are you going to use your safe word?” Emma immediately countered, continuing to saw her cock back and forth against the virgin passage, the savior’s essence leaking into the crack of her wife’s ass and dribbling down, streaming over the weeping pussy which she knew ached for her return.

  
Regina bit her lip, considering whether she wanted to use it. It was scary to think about Emma trying to sheath her cock into ass for the first time, unsure if she could take it. But, at the same time she knew she trusted Emma completely, and that her wife wouldn’t do anything that would cause her permanent harm, no matter the situation. So, she shook her head and said “No, I won’t be using it.”

  
“After all you’ve done…” Emma’s voice lowered as if her wife’s infidelity were a secret she didn’t even want the walls to know. “You trust me not to injure you?”

  
Regina nodded, angling her head to look back at her wife. “You would never hurt me. At least… not in a way I cannot recover from.” She shot her a loving smile, wishing for the millionth time that night she had access to her hands. “So no, I’m not worried at all. I trust you.”

  
Her nails sank deeper into her wife’s flesh, almost daring her to stick to those foolish beliefs, even as the savior’s heart sped up and fluttered treacherously. “And can I trust you, Regina?” Her voice stuck to the low whisper, stretching forward so that the head of her cock was pressing a little more firmly against the virgin passage, storm ocean eyes boring into the former queen’s amber gaze. “Because if you _ever_ cheat on me again, I promise I won’t recover from it.”

  
Regina gasped, dropping her head back to where it was resting on the bed, letting out a soft whine as Emma pushed harder against her. “You can trust me.” she breathed, “I will never… never even think about anyone else. I’m yours, only yours.” Her voice had lowered, heart thudding rapidly in her chest. “Nobody but you can have me.”

  
“Damn straight,” Emma muttered, and her cock slipped down the lubricated crack, plunging back inside her wife’s pussy where it belonged, an almost feral moan scorching her throat.

  
There was no teasing this time, only Emma gripping hard to those gorgeous hips and slowly sinking deep inside her wife, her journey unending until her denim covered pelvis was completely crushed against Regina’s flushed bottom. The savior’s brow was completed drenched in sweat, rolling over her nose and splattering the base of her lover’s spine as she hunched over and pressed down on Regina’s body until only the older woman’s arms were allowed off the mattress surface, grunting as she began to pull back and slam forward, her thrusts quick and shallow in the beginning, rolling her hips and making her cock perform circles before finally pulling back as far as she could and smashing a path back inside, pounding the woman she loved face first into the pillows. As she did so, one lubricated finger snuck inside her wife’s back entrance, the anal muscles clenched as tight as a python around the savior’s knuckle.

  
Once again there was no time for her to prepare as Emma sunk inside of her, making Regina’s body practically scream in relief that it was finally getting the attention it craved. The cock sunk completely inside, and she let out a high pitched sob when it was pushed completely in, her inner walls trying to adjust to the intrusion. A series of deep grunts followed when the blonde started to thrust inside of her, body rocking along to the pattern, until she was completely pushed to the mattress, the member finding a new angle to thrust inside of her, one that made her head spin.

  
That pace Emma moved at was relentless now, and Regina knew it wasn’t going to take much for her to cum. And so, when her wife’s finger slipped into her ass, just barely pressing inside she screamed out her pleasure, being thrown suddenly to the very edge. “ _Please_.” She begged. “Please let me cum Emma. I need - fuck… I need it.”

  
Emma pawed at every bit of flesh she could get her free hand on, petting her wife’s stomach, violently tugging on her wife’s breasts and roughly squeezing Regina’s luscious inner thighs as she continued to pound inside her. “ _Who do you belong to?_ ” She gasped out, needing only a few more deep strokes before her cock was throbbing and close to exploding, her insides melting into boiling arousal that splashed inside her body and the surface of her skin completely drenched in sweat, the clothes sticking uncomfortably to her flesh, blonde curls plastered to the side of her face or glued to the back of her neck. “ _Who owns you?_ ”

  
“ _You do_.” she practically screamed, scrambling to keep a grip on the headboard to brace herself, her moans increasing in volume. “You own me, Emma. _Please_. Let me cum, please!” It was starting to become painful how overstimulated she was. Every thrust switching causing a fresh agony for every moment she didn’t orgasm. Her back arched, eyes wide. She knew she couldn’t last much longer, if Emma refused her orgasm she feared she would likely cum anyways.

  
“Cum for me, baby.” Emma groaned when her wife clenched around her impossibly tight, and exploded inside her, stars bursting in front of her eyes as all the rage and sadness welled up inside her only to be released in an eruption of semen, sweat and tears. She collapsed atop her wife, her cock still releasing spurts of her own natural essence as she rode out her extremely anticipated high, nose buried in sweaty brown tresses, her labored breathing covering the flesh trapped beneath her weight.

  
Emma’s words sparked an explosion inside of her body, a scream of the blonde’s name leaving her lips as she spasmed around the cock shooting off inside of her. Liquid heat gushed down her thighs, her body jerking, the pleasure of finally achieving her release making Regina see spots in her vision, unable to keep herself upright anymore she collapsed, barely registering Emma’s weight falling onto her as well. She was panting hard by the end of her orgasm, fighting to remain conscious, whimpering as Emma’s cock continued to move inside of her overstimulated body. “Em-ma” she mumbled, weakly jerking away. “ _It hurts_.”

  
She needed several moments to catch her breath, the guest bedroom spinning in the wake of their simultaneous orgasm, but somehow her wife’s whimpered complaint reached her ears through the roar of non-stop static. Body protesting movement, and her cock practically throwing a tantrum about being tugged out so early, Emma clenched her eyes shut in mild agony as she was forced to push herself up a little and wrench herself away inch by inch out of her wife’s incredibly tight pussy. “Relax,” Emma breathed out, her cock still leaking inside her wife until finally she pulled herself free. The blonde collapsed again in a mess of sweaty curls, this time rolling onto her back, chest heaving towards the ceiling.

  
Regina let out a strangled cry when the stiff member was finally pulled out of her. Her body felt strangely empty, and she turned her head to look at Emma laying on the bed. She tugged at the handcuffs, wishing she could reach over and curl herself into Emma’s arms. She did shift herself closer, awkwardly dragging her sore body as far as she could go, laying partially against Emma’s side. “Can you take these off?” she whispered, tugging at her chained arms again, the pain not really registering as everything was nearly numb at this point. “Please?”

  
Her eyes feeling extremely heavy, Emma lazily swished her fingers and the cuffs audibly unlocked themselves with a soft _click_. Tucking an arm beneath her sweaty head, she wrapped the other around her wife’s shoulders and pulled her closer. “Gimme a sec,” She mumbled, each syllable costing her a labored breath. “I’ll get us some water.” Her cock still stood at attention, but it was gradually deflating, hanging limp between her thighs.

  
Regina brought her hands down, rubbing at her sore wrists, which had visible indentations in them. When Emma pulled her closer she curled as tightly as she could around her wife, nuzzling her face into the blonde’s neck. “Stay.” She quietly pleaded, throwing a leg over the blonde’s covered stomach, careful not to put pressure on the softening member. “Just stay with me please.” Her voice was shaking with vulnerability, clutching tightly to her wife.

  
Her eyes cracked open, blinking away the droplets of sweat which clung to her blonde lashes. Her stomach tensed in reaction to her wife’s vulnerable pleading, waiting for the savage pleasure and violent anger to rear its ugly head up again, but there was nothing but an urge to comfort the woman she loved. Emma exhaled in relief, feeling as light as the morning sun which still swept through the room. “Alright,” Emma untucked the arm beneath her head and settled her hand on Regina’s thigh, dragging the leg a little closer to her body. She wiggled around a little bit, turning slightly more on her side so she could gaze at her lovely wife. “Not going anywhere.”

  
Regina let out a content sigh, pressing herself closer to the blonde, practically purring into the embrace. “I love you.” she whispered, pressing her lips lightly to the crook of Emma’s neck, tender and loving. “I love you so much, Emma.” She yawned, curling a hand over the blonde’s shirt, laying it just over her chest. Her eyelids began to droop, letting out another exhausted yawn as she began to drift off, her body sucked of all its energy, a combination of both their orgasms still dripping between her thighs onto the bed below, creating a small wet stain.

  
“You’re not… mad about anything, maybe?” Emma couldn’t help asking, chewing her lip as flashes of how she’d treated her wife… how she’d physically punished the woman she loved and urged Regina to degrade herself… the flashes were like glimpsing another world, a completely different version of herself twisted up by threads of pain and shameless indulgent decadence. Emma gently caressed her wife’s thigh, stroking the length of her leg, brushing just shy of her wife’s ravaged center. “You’re feeling okay?”

  
“I’m not mad at you.” She sleepily assured, letting her eyes close as she relaxed into the caress. “I’m pretty numb right now, but I have no doubt that I’m going to be sore as hell, and I can feel _you_ leaking out of me. But I’m okay.” she sighed in contentment, stretching out a little further. “What about you?” She asked after a moment. “Are you feeling better? Did it help?” Her voice was hesitant, a little nervous, not wanting to lose this moment thanks to her questioning, but still wanting to be sure her wife was okay.

  
The corners of her lips twitched into a faint smile, a spike of pride due to the fact a part of her was still inside Regina, claiming its rightful territory. “Mhm,” Emma pulled her wife in a little closer despite the fact the slightly smaller woman was already almost completely draped over her body like a heavy blanket. “It still hurts… to know you liked being with him, to have seen you with him… I don’t think I’ll be getting over that anytime soon. ”

  
“But I think that… maybe, you weren’t completely wrong in feeling neglected. I’ve been a lousy wife. I wanna do better.” She wet her lips, the words coming out choppy and stilted, but genuine. “I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t get everything you need from me. I wanna be the one that makes you feel complete.”

  
The vulnerable speech served to wake Regina up, opening her eyes and looking up at the blonde seriously. “I don’t expect you to get over it now. I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself for hurting you like I did.” She sighed. “I should have talked to you, I know that much. But you know me, the queen of bottling her emotions until they explode.” She pressed her lips to Emma’s in a gentle, tender kiss. “You are my everything, Emma. We’ll work through this together. Both of us, as a team. We haven’t been doing that enough lately, and I promise you I’m determined to put the effort into making things okay again. But for right now just sleep, be here with me. We can worry about the rest when we wake up.”


End file.
